


Shenanigans

by QueenNothing



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNothing/pseuds/QueenNothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerthus is a sensible woman, dying of a heart tumor. When she is attacked by a freak vampire in the hospital, Alucard sees the potential for another great Nosferatu. Now given another chance at life, Nerthus is a lot more than the Count bargained for. Forming a strong friendship, Seras and Nerthus help each other reach their true potential while gunning down Millenium, one freak at a time. AlucardXNerthus, SerasXPip. Updates will be weekly, unless I get impatient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenanigans

Shenanigans-A Hellsing fanfic

Chapter 1

 

Alucard stared morosely over the rim of his glasses. Yet another string of freak vampire attacks had cropped up, this time all too close to home.

“Now listen carefully to me, Alucard. There is a virgin girl in there-probably long dead by now,” Integra adjusted her own spectacles to better read the report she held, “You are to make sure her body is never recovered, by order of her father.”

Alucard was now intrigued. He gracefully parted the assembled militia, entering the hospital alone.

The gray walls were splattered with blood, miscellaneous ghouls feeding on the wreckage. By the time they noticed his presence, it was too late. They writhed and contorted, dying like animals, for that is what they had become.

Now casually gripping Jackal, Alucard progressed further into the structure. His thoughts were dismal as he contemplated what his race had become. No, these disgusting mutations were not of his blood, were not even worthy of being mentioned in the same breath. He thought of Helena, wishing there were still more Nosferatu of her caliber.

“On second thought, maybe I'll rape you after I drain you.” an offhand voice echoed from one of the rooms ahead.

“Go ahead and try it, buddy,” came a woman's angry response, “I'll rip your penis off if you do.”

The freak laughed, slow and malicious. The sounds of struggle erupted, quickly growing in volume.

“Hold still you wet bitch.” the monster grunted.

Alucard melted into the shadows, whimsy telling him to simply observe. He melted through the wall effortlessly, now in the same room as the freak.

“You will not speak to me in that fashion!” The woman was obviously outmatched, but refused to relent even an inch. She struggled violently, clearly pushing past her fatigue. Blackened finger prints lined her arms and waist, trailing down her hips.

“Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?” the vampire laughed, exposing his fangs.

A smile curled the woman's face as the vampire bent low over her neck, though he did not see. Raising a knife, she positioned it between his ribs. One deft movement, and he would be dust.

Alucard couldn't help but be entertained. Most mortals would give up, faced with odds they believed to be merely fantasy. This one, however, was making it quite obvious she would fight until her last dying breath.

“Clever. It's a good thing you won't be able to disobey me, shortly.” The freak's voice was laced with glee as he slowly drew her arm back. Viciously, he bent her over a nearby table and parted her legs. The woman thrashed rolled, only able to turn enough to seize his hair. Catching the man with his fangs out, she crammed her arm down his throat, fingers penetrating his stomach and reaching down into the soft organs below.

On instinct he withdrew, clutching his throat and glaring at the woman with fury. He was upon her in a moment, bashing her head into the wall to disorient her. The snap of bones echoed through the room, though the woman made no cry. She would not give him the satisfaction.

Alucard knew his appearance was late, but cared little. The woman would heal, one way or another. Without ever leaving the shadows, he fired two shots. The first one struck the vampire's torso, the second his head. In less than a minute, everything the brat ever was, or ever could be, was dust.

The woman groaned and tried to stand. With great effort, she hefted herself onto the table and grabbed a towel, looking for her savior.

“Who saved me? Show yourself.” She said boldly, trying to mask the tears in her eyes. The shock was wearing off, and now her injuries were screaming at her. She could tell that one of her legs had been broken, along with a wrist and some knots on her head.

Alucard did not make himself known, entranced by the woman's reaction. Could she truly have the killer instinct, intellect, and perseverance?

The woman groaned as she forced her injured body to swiftly close the door, locking the dead-bolt, chain, and handle. Next, she hobbled over to the window and closed the blinds, picking up some antiseptic and gauze along the way.

Alucard attempted to probe her mind, but found her innermost thoughts were shielded even from him, veiled by the absolute curtain of her iron will. He felt his loins stir as her subconscious reached out to him, curious. That lapse in guard granted him scarce knowledge.

The woman's name was Nerthus. She was not a nurse, but a patient. She had just undergone an experimental treatment, in an effort to delay the tumor that is slowly squeezing the life out of her heart.

Nerthus let out a noise somewhere between a squeak and a hiccup as she guided her bones into their proper position. Taking a piece of broken wood from the floor, she tightly lashed it to her leg despite the salty cascade of tears. This process was repeated at a painfully slow speed as she set her left arm, careful not to make any mistakes with just one hand.

Suddenly she turned, opening her mouth and spilling bile over the ashes of her attacker.

Alucard could feel that she wanted nothing more than to rest, but also knew what she had to do for her best chance of recovery. He found that he was excited as he sensed her strength, her mind winning dominance over body as she checked her concussion. He exercised his power just a little, cracking further past her guards.

A warm sensation overcame him, heavy as a stone. He felt the steel rod of the woman's surety, in herself and her abilities to overcome her current situation. She was also excited by the possibility of failure, curious about the next stage of existence. Nerthus did not fear death, though she wished to cling to every last scrap of life-no matter what the cost.

Alucard had gone too far, the woman sensed his intrusion. Much to his dismay, she laughed.

“Has some devil come to steal my soul?” her voice was light, teasing.

The Nosferatu emerged from the shadows, casually standing over her naked form, “What an interesting proposition.”

“It is not a proposition. What manner of creature are you?” Nerthus breathed, holding a hand over her bruised abdomen.

Alucard sensed it, though the woman did not, she was bleeding internally. At this rate, she would die in minutes.

“I am a true Nosferatu.” Alucard revealed.

“Now, that makes me believe that you are a false Nosferatu. Or at least, that is what I should rationally think.” Nerthus replied, her voice mingled with blood. She was starting to realize her condition, a bittersweet feeling stealing over her heart.

“But you feel otherwise?” Alucard asked.

“I feel as if we are woven close together in the fabric of life. What purpose do you serve, in my dying moments? Have you come to trick something from me, something I do not yet know is valuable?” Nerthus breathed, strength fading.

“Would you become of my blood, to live again?” Alucard offered.

“I would be honored, if your blood is strong.” Nerthus accepted kindly.

Alucard smirked and moved towards the dying woman. She did not flinch, nor look away with fear. Slowly, he bent over her broken form.

Nerthus felt cradled by the being, his presence wrapping around her tenderly. She knew the life was slipping from her, watched as her hemorrhaging vessels caused her stomach to grow bloated.

Are you ready? Alucard asked directly to her mind.

As I'll ever be. Nerthus replied, a fierce happiness stealing over her heart. She had always felt as if she could cheat death, though she wasn't sure if she would still be technically alive after her transformation.

Gunshots sounded from somewhere outside as the last of the woman's delictable blood flooded Alucard's mouth. Mirth stole over him as he felt the police girl draw near, she was just in time to meet her new companion.


End file.
